1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a condensation inhibiting layer and, more particularly, to a condensation inhibiting layer which includes an electrostrictive actuator film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional devices include surfaces which are desirably free of condensation (e.g., water) and frost. For example, condensation or frost on a surface of a mirror makes it difficult to see a reflection in the mirror, and condensation or frost on a surface of a glass window or door reduces the transparency of the glass window or door. Such conventional devices include, for example, aircraft, automobiles, watercraft, submarines, industrial equipment, farm equipment (e.g., combines), refrigerators (e.g., commercial refrigerators), freezers (e.g., commercial freezers) and building structures (e.g., homes and office buildings), and extending to small products including but not limited to eyeglasses and protective goggles.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional device 100 which includes an object 101 (e.g., mirror, window, door) having a surface which should desirably remain free of condensation and frost. A problem may develop when moisture in the air condenses on the surface of the object 101 (e.g., fogging or frosting) resulting in a decrease in the appearance or performance (e.g., transparency) of the object 101. For example, if the surface is exposed to air at a temperature greater than a temperature of the surface, moisture in the air may condense on the surface.
For example, a conventional refrigerator door or freezer door has a problem in that when the door is opened (e.g., especially when opened in a humid environment), moisture in the air will condense on a surface of the door. When the door is closed, the condensation will remain on the surface of the door for a substantial period of time, unless somehow mitigated or removed prior to its natural evaporation. If the refrigerator or freezer is used to store goods for sale such as at a grocery store, a customer's view of the goods through the door may be impeded by the condensation, causing the customer to be discouraged and lose interest in the goods stored in the refrigerator.
Several conventional methods are used to inhibit condensation and frost on surfaces such as a surface of a window or door. For example, the rear window of an automobile may include a wire heating grid which heats the window to inhibit condensation. The windshield of the automobile may include a defroster which blows warm air onto the inner surface of the windshield which warms the windshield to inhibit condensation on the windshield.
Another conventional method is to apply a hydrophobic coating to the surface of the transparent member. Such hydrophobic coatings may include, for example, manganese oxide polystyrene (MnO2/PS) nano-composite, zinc oxide polystyrene (ZnO/PS) nano-composite, precipitated calcium carbonate, carbon nanotube structures, and silica nano-coating.